Code Lyoko Season 5
by Sky-rim809
Summary: Even though Xana has been defeated, it looks like somebody has brought him back to life and now; he's not going to rest until he kills the ones who killed him. UlrichxOC, OddxOC. Set 4 years after Season 4. Rated T for minor language and kissing.


**Summary: **Even though Xana has been defeated, it looks like somebody has brought him back to life and now; he's not going to rest until he kills the ones who killed him. What are the Lyoko Warrior's going to do? Better yet, who resurrected him? Set 4 years after Season 4.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does. I only own the OC's Annabelle Lowena and Lucy Gallagher.

**Chapter 1 – The Battle Never Ends**

An unknown figure works tirelessly on a computer. "And if I do this, and then this. I'm finally done. Soon I'll be able to launch the program" The unknown figure said. He or she launches the program and soon, a black mist appears and a strange symbol appears on the screen. The figure gasps and says "Oh no, not you!" The black mist attacked the figure while he or she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a boy with blonde hair and a purple dot in his hair is choosing which drink he should choose. "Come on Odd! The choices are the same as always!" A brown haired German boy said. Odd replied "Well I have to make the right choices for senior year Ulrich. At least Yumi's lucky; she graduated one year before us." Ulrich said sadly "Yeah, so lucky…."<p>

"Cheer up Ulrich, I bet Yumi's having a great time in College." A girl with pink hair said. "Yeah Aelita's right, besides; you can see her on summer vacation." Odd said. Ulrich replies "You both are right! Wait a second, has anybody seen Jeremy?" "Nope, haven't seen him all day" Aelita said.

Suddenly, a blonde haired boy ran to the vending machine and had started to pant. "Geez Jeremy, what's the rush?" Odd asked. "Oh (pant), it's nothing….." Jeremy replied. "Well, I've got Science next, what about you guys?" Ulrich asked. "I've got Science too, how about you Aelita?" Odd replied. Aelita said "I've got Math." "And I've got History, looks like that only a few of us are going to be in the same classes" Jeremy said.

Outside the gates of the school, a black limo parked in front of the entrance. A girl with brown hair who wore a somewhat school uniform came out and looked over at Kadic. "Woah, who is that!" Odd shouted. He shouted so loud that the girl was able to hear it. She blushed a little bit and looked away from Odd and simply walked to the principles office. Before she went, she couldn't help but look back over at Odd.

Another car appeared outside and another girl came out. She had blue hair and was wearing a rather 'appropriate' outfit. "Remember, you have to get your grades up for graduation" The girl's dad said. "Don't worry dad, I've been having straight A's for the last few years. But right now, I need to go to the restroom alright? See until summer vacation." The girl said. The girl heading straight to the bathroom, but not before saying bye to her dad.

"Wonder who that new girl is?" Ulrich wondered. "Which one, the cute brown haired one or the one headed to the bathroom?" Odd asked. "The blue haired one." Ulrich replied."Do you have a crush on her?" Odd asked. "What? No way, besides we haven't even met. What about you and the 'cute brown haired' one?" Ulrich said with hand marks. Odd replied "Well…alright we're even." The boys started to fantasize in their own world.

"Alright, alright. Nothing to see here people!" A black haired girl said. "Thanks Sissi. Can't believe how many people were staring at Ulrich and Odd" Aelita said. Sissi replied "No problem! That's what friends are for I guess. See you guys!" Sissi walked away after Ulrich and Odd snapped out of their trances. "You know, it's still kinda weird that we're friends with Sissi when she used to be the mean girl." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, and that was when I was still able to joke about her crush on Ulrich." Odd said. Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody went to class. Meanwhile, the blue haired girl came out of the bathroom with a different outfit than when Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy saw her. She went to the principle's office and met up with the brown haired girl.

* * *

><p>In Odd and Ulrich's science class, Mrs. Hertz was introducing herself again as usual for every year. Odd was getting bored and had decided to draw the brown haired girl. "Odd?" Mrs. Hertz said. "Yes Mrs. Hertz?" Odd said quickly. "Do you remember from last year who found out the laws of gravity?" Mrs. Hertz asked.<p>

"Umm, Neutron?" Odd said. Everybody in class laughed at Odd's guess, and eventually the girls from before came into the classroom with Principle Delmas. "Mrs. Hertz, these are you're two new exchange students this year" Principle Delmas said. Mrs. Hertz replied "Oh yes, um you two come up and introduce yourself." The girls did exactly what they were asked and started to talk.

The blue haired girl started talking first and said "Hi everybody, I'm Annabelle Lowena but you can just call me Belle. I'm from Florida and yeah." Next, the brown haired girl talked "I'm Lucy Gallagher and I'm from Britain. And as you can see my dad doesn't like me wearing 'inappropriate' clothes, also because he would be the richest guy in Britain."

Mrs. Hertz had them sit next to different people; Annabelle was sitting with Ulrich while Lucy was sitting next to Odd. "Hey there, are you seeing anybody?" Odd whispered to Lucy. "Are you trying to be smooth and get detention?" Lucy whispered back. "Maybe, so do you want to go out sometime?" Odd whispered. Lucy replied "Maybe…"

* * *

><p>At lunch, the gang sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Lucy was getting her lunch, but soon a man in a black suit came and requested that Lucy was going to get an appetizing meal than "mystery meat". The man was obviously her bodyguard, but Lucy wasn't very happy. "Alan, this food is fine. Sorry, um…." Lucy said. "It's Rosie and I'll just get you something else." Rosie said. Rosie went to the back and found a steak. Lucy went over to the gangs table and asked if she could sit down.<p>

Belle got her lunch but wasn't really sure…..She asked "Um Rosie? Is this actual meat or just slop leftovers? Because I'm a vegetarian" "It's all we got honey, either eat it or give it to some else." Rosie replied. Belle sighed and asked the former warriors "Hi guys, um do you mind if I sit down?"

"No problem!" Ulrich said quickly. Lucy asked if Odd could trade her steak for his mystery meat after her bodyguard; Alan left. "You're going to regret it but okay." Odd said. They traded and soon Lucy ate her mystery meat. The others expected her to throw up, but instead she just ate more. "This is actually good." Lucy said. "You mean you actually like that?" Ulrich asked. Lucy replied "Yep". "Have you ever eaten mystery meat before?" Aelita asked. "My dad would **never **allow it."

Outside of the cafeteria, a black mist appeared and said _"They're going to pay for what they did to me" _Soon, the skeletons from the science classroom came to life after being engulfed in the black mist. The gang with Lucy and Belle were still eating when the skeletons from the science lab were chasing after Milly and Tamiya; the school journalists. "Oh, my, god what the heck is that!" Belle shouted.

"Um, Jeremie!" Aelita shouted to Jeremie. Aelita had seen a symbol in the skeletons' hollow eye sockets. The symbol of the program they thought they killed 4 years ago. Xana. "I know, Ulrich stay back here. Belle, Lucy, come with Aelita, Odd and I" Jeremie said. "Alright…" Lucy and Belle both said. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Lucy and Belle ran to the old sewer the Lyoko Warriors went down in 4 years ago. "Umm, down the sewer? I normally do things my dad doesn't want me to do, but I am not going down there!" Lucy shouted. "Either go down there, or die up here" Odd said.

Lucy thought about it for a bit and then said "Okay I'm in." The five went down in the sewer and ran off to the factory. Meanwhile, Ulrich was fighting the paper mache skeletons. The skeletons lunged some of their bones at Ulrich. "Ouch! Alright that's it." Ulrich said. He threw water at the skeletons and the skeletons started to mould together into a gigantic sludge monster. "Oops, bad idea!" The others had arrived at the factory at the elevator and went in. "Umm, where are we going?" Belle asked. Aelita said "You'll see." The gang went down to the computer lab and the originals saw that there were obvious changes to the factory.

"What the? I wonder how everything changed." Aelita said. Jeremie said "Looks like someone's brought Xana back to life and turned on the super computer." "Who's Xana?" Belle asked. "An evil computer virus that wants to take over the world. We killed it 4 years ago, and now all our hard work is ruined!" Odd said. Jeremie said "Looks like you guys will have to go into the scanner room." The four went down by the ladder and Odd and Aelita could see that vines and grass had grown into the scanners. _"Aelita and Odd, you go in first." _Jeremie said.

Odd and Aelita went in and were being transferred to Lyoko. _"Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization" _Jeremie said while virtualizing Odd and Aelita. _"Alright Belle and Lucy, get into those scanners" _Jeremie said. Lucy said "Okay." Lucy and Belle stepped into the scanners and were going into Lyoko for the first time. _"Transfer Belle, Transfer Lucy. Scanner Belle, Scanner Lucy" _Jeremie said. On Lyoko; the virtualization was different. Instead of in the air, it was on the ground. They were in the Ice Sector and things looked way different.

"Man, a lot has changed in 4 years." Aelita said. Belle said "Maybe this Xana dude changed it. I mean, it **is **a computerized world." "So, how do we stop the attack of the skeletons from here?" Lucy asked. "We go to a tower and Aelita has to deactivate the attack from the tower that has a red aura around it." Odd said. _"Hurry up guys." _Jeremie said. "We're on it" Lucy said. The gang ran off to where Jeremie said the tower was. Soon monsters started to materialize. But Odd and Aelita didn't recognize some of them. "Jeremie, what are these things?" Aelita asked pointing to one of the unknown monsters.

"_I don't know Xana must have made new ones" _Jeremie said. The monster looked like a giant chameleon with spikes every where around its body. The monsters were surrounding the tower like a bunch of bees protecting their hive. "How are we going to get past them? Then again how do we destroy them!" Lucy shouted. Odd shouted "Hit them in the eye with your weapon!" "You had me at eye!" Belle replied. "Wait, that's not what I meant!" Odd said. Belle used the crossbow she had on her back and shot an arrow in one of the chameleon's eye; literally. The chameleon became blind in one eye.

"Well what did you mean?" Belle asked. "The symbol on the chameleon is the eye." Odd explained. Lucy said "Well then why didn't you just say so?" "Umm, guys. Less talking, more attacking" Aelita said. "Right." Belle said. Odd, Aelita and Belle started attacking, but Lucy didn't. "Lucy, why aren't you attacking!" Odd asked. Lucy explained "I don't know my weapon!" "Ever tried the stick on the side of your leg?" Belle asked. Lucy looked down and saw the stick Belle was talking about. Lucy replied "I don't think it's a stick, I think it's a wand!"

"Well, then cast some spells or something!" Belle said. "Alright, um…..Alakazam!" Lucy said. A spark flew onto the chameleon in the desired spot, right on the eye. "I can't believe that worked!" Lucy said. Everybody started to fight more of the chameleons and soon, the chameleons were cleared for Aelita to go into the tower. Meanwhile back on Earth, Ulrich had assembled as much water the school had and used a hose to almost "melt" the sludge monster he accidently made. "Sayonara!" Ulrich shouted. He shot water at the monster, but it wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Aelita; back on Lyoko had ran into the tower and was raised to the top platform. She placed her hand on the screen to deactivate the tower.<p>

_AELITA_

Ulrich is being covered in the paper mache.

_CODE:_

Ulrich tries to fend it off and sprays it with water.

_LYOKO_

The sludge monster calms down and turns into a mess. Ulrich manages to get it off of him and calls Jeremie. Over at the factory, Jeremie picks up his phone while the others get materialized. _"Hey Jeremie, did the others do it?" _Ulrich said through the phone. Jeremie said "Yep, they deactivated the tower." _"Nice, its nightfall so you guys better come back." _Aelita, Jeremie and Belle walked back to Kadic while Odd walked Lucy home. "Thanks for walking me home Odd." Lucy said. Odd replied "No problem, oh and by the way; you were a total babe on Lyoko." "Bye Odd" Lucy said.

"Bye" Odd said. Before going inside her house, she gave Odd a quick peck on the cheek and went inside. Odd touched where she kissed him; a classic cliché move. Before Odd walked back to Kadic, he gave a wave at the window Lucy was looking out at.

**A/N: If you're wondering why I wrote this in the first place is because I got bored and I was reading Code Lyoko fanfiction. Please review but no flames please!**


End file.
